


A Double Dance

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Execution, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Impalement, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Festival Azura and Festival Olivia are executed publicly via hanging - and then Elincia gets impaled on the Amiti.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Double Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the best one of my early chapters.  
> Also, features the first appearance of the Brave Lyn who'll become an important character later on.  
> I've commissioned an illustration for it, you can see it here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/76335859

Kiran walked through the castle, wondering what to do today. As he walked, he noticed heroes looking at him with more far more emotions than usual, be it fear or anger. With some people also whispering to each other as he walked past them, it made him quite curious what was going on. Have the heroes figured out what he was doing yet? As he noticed Sharena walking past him, he grabbed her and led her to some empty room.

“Do you know why the heroes seem more… angry with me?” Kiran asked the girl, and she shifted on her feet, a bit nervous. “Well, with the heroes that had gone missing recently people started talking it might be you behind that. People saw you lead some of the dead girls somewhere, and also they saw you follow Florina before she died. Soleil’s excursion with the other Soleil’s body also didn’t help. I also kinda messed up while disposing of Genny’s body, and people noticed me while I was doing that.”

“I know one way to get rid of that rumor.” Kiran grinned sadistically. Still, Sharena’s mistake also angered him. If the Askrian princess screwed up like that one more time, she’d end up among his victims too. But that would come another time. First, he had to work on that annoying rumor. He quickly decided that the best way to handle that rumor was making sure that everyone knew it was true. To that effect, he decided to publicly execute the next girl he saw and took a liking to. With that in mind, the summoner walked towards the entrance to his room, and opened the door.

On the other side, he saw two dancers practicing together. He recognized the two dancers as Azura and Olivia. Azura’s melodious voice provided the rhythm to which both women danced, and it seemed that they didn’t notice him yet. With how revealing Olivia’s outfit was, he had been considering taking advantage of her earlier, but that would not be the case now. As he looked at her, he noticed that her outfit much more detailed than usual now, and perhaps even more titillating. Twin black pieces of cloth covering parts of her breasts and a very high-cut black skirt hanging from her hips, instead of her usual all-white garb. He also noted that she wore black socks, and that she wore golden wristbands that had huge black curtains connected to them, flowing beautifully as she danced. His eyes moved on to Azura, and realized the singer also had a different looking set of clothes than usual. Instead of the usual white, it was dark blue, and she wore a veil on her face, but other than that it was pretty much the same outfit as earlier - a long, decorative dress with a cut above her hip, showing her thong and both of her legs. One of them was covered with a sock that went from her ankle up to her thong, while the other leg was fully uncovered, and her feet were bare. Their change of outfits made him more curious about them, so he decided to stay and watch to them. Of course, it would be a waste of time just to watch - so as he waited, he also started to figure out, just how he was going to kill them.

Their movements were interlocked in perfect sync. Olivia seemed less shy of her movements now - Azura’s voice calming her down and reassuring her, that what she was doing was fine. Their dance seemed more sensual than what the summoner remembered seeing them do earlier, and as he continued to watch he began to suspect why. The loving looks the girls were giving each other were good hints, but he got his confirmation as the pair finished their dance and they embraced, with Azura lifting her veil so that their lips could connect as her emotions overwhelmed her. Olivia kissed her back with much passion, both dancers fired up by their shared dance. Kiran was content with watching them as they did, aware of the growing erection in his pants that appeared as he saw their tongues wrestle for dominance. 

After they separated, Olivia was the first to speak. “Dancing together like that… It really felt incredible. Changing our outfits like that was a great idea.” Azura looked at her with love. “I’m just happy you agreed to dance with me… And that you feel about me the way I do about you.” Olivia cupped Azura’s cheeks with her hands, then lifted her veil and kissed her again. After another passionate kiss, Olivia replied: “I knew how I felt since we met at that dancing festival, so I could never refuse a suggestion like that. However, I never expected you to love me back.”

“Being summoned here together must have been fate then.” Kiran couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard that, knowing just what their fate had in store for them. Hearing him laugh, both dancers finally realized he was standing there. As Olivila saw him, her shyness kicked in, and she immediately ran off. Seeing her flee, Azura took off after her. 

As they ran away, Kiran looked at Sharena who had appeared next to him, also having come out of his room. The blonde girl was also watching the two girls with a dreamy look on her face. “Are you jealous of them? If so, then maybe you’ll feel a bit better after you set up a gallows for them in the main hall. They will dance together again for sure - at the ends of a rope.”

Sharena nodded and set off to get the job done right away. As she was about to disappear beyond a corner, Kiran called out to her: “Don’t mess up again, or you will be the one hanging instead.” He could see her surprise at the threat, but that was all he saw before she disappeared. He turned around to go back to his room, and noticed a regal-looking woman staring at him with disgust. He remembered her name was Elincia, and that she introduced herself as a princess of the kingdom of Crimea. She had her hand on the handle of her sword, and Kiran could tell she was considering attacking him. The green-haired woman hated what she had heard, with his plan going against her idea of a good ruler. In her mind, he was supposed to care for his subordinates, not rule them with fear. The girl didn’t back down when she saw him looking at her, and Kiran realized she could be dangerous if he let her go away. Eventually, she turned away and fled from him, the spike to her confidence disappearing - but Kiran knew she had to be dealt with straight away, lest she tried to set up some kind of resistance against him. “One more girl for the public execution, then.” He thought to himself before going back to his room, waiting for Sharena to finish her task.

After some time, the Askrian princess came to his room. “It’s all set up - I used some of the stuff from the ritual chamber to prepare it, so it didn’t take that long. I should probably get all the heroes to gather there, right? A few that helped me are already there, so I’ll go and get the others to assemble there.” She was talking hastily, making it obvious to Kiran that she was nervous, still shaken by his last words towards her earlier. Without knowing how good her work was he couldn’t tell her if it was okay… And seeing her sweat like this was fun, anyways. He just nodded at her without interrupting her blabbering, and after speaking some more she took that as confirmation and ran off to round up all the heroes. As she was leaving, he told her to also set up a pair of stocks there. Sharena’s nervous smile dropped for a moment as she wondered if they were for her, but she knew she had to do it nevertheless.

Kiran left his room too, walking towards the main hall. The summoner was pleased to see a stage set up there. The gallows were complete, with a pair of nooses currently set up, but there was easily space for more of them if necessary - and he could easily see something else set up there besides it in the future. The stocks he wanted were also there, a wooden board on a single pole with three holes within it - one for each hand and a bigger one in the middle for the head. Some of the more bulkier heroes were there, and Kiran understood that they were the ones Sharena was talking about. A few of them gave him some hostile looks, but most of them still were pretty curious what he was planning to do. He climbed the steps to the stage, and waited there as the room began to fill up with heroes, taking looks at them as they entered and trying to remember, who each of them were.

Watching the entrances, he didn’t miss the singer-dancer pair as they came in, the two performers holding hands and exchanging loving glances as they found a place in the crowd. He also saw Elincia walking in, the green haired princess looking both angry and sad. Did she figure out, that he was going to have her executed too? He waited until Sharena showed up, the girl giving him a thumbs-up from one of the doors - telling him she had gathered everyone now.

“You might be wondering why I wanted all of you to gather here. Before I tell you that, I’d like Azura and Olivia to come here - the pair standing over there.” He outstretched his hand towards the pair he saw earlier, singling them out from the rest of the heroes. The crowd parted to let them come through, and the girls tried to give each other reassuring looks as they walked, with Olivia blushing as she felt the eyes of everyone focus on her. When they climbed onstage, Kiran resumed talking: “I think most of you have already heard the rumors saying I am responsible for the recent deaths which took the lives of some of the heroes staying here. I wanted to clear it up, so that everyone knows what the truth is.” He paused for a moment, taking a look at all the heroes listening to him curiously, then continued: “They’re all true; I killed most of these missing heroes. And just so nobody can doubt that, these two-” Kiran gestured towards the dancers waiting on stage again.”-will be executed right now.” He stopped again to let heroes take all of that in.

Olivia broke into tears when she heard that, falling over into Azura’s supportive arms. The blue-haired singer hugged her tightly. She expected something like that from the moment Kiran called them to the stage, so it didn’t surprise her that much. Back in her world, she had already come to the terms with the fact that using her magic would one day end her life. Still, she remembered how hard it was to accept it back then, so the blue-haired girl understood perfectly what Olivia was feeling. Olivia… She’d die too! Realizing her newfound love would also die made it pretty hard on her as well, and Azura also started sobbing. Why couldn’t she ever have even a moment of happiness?

Kiran waited for the heroes’ voices to die down. A number of them looked outraged, just like that Elincia he ran into before, but some of them also seemed interested - and others were just indifferent. After the hall went quiet again, he turned towards the two sobbing girls. “Before you die, I want you both to remove your clothes.” Olivia’s earlier blush resurfaced in full force as she heard that. Azura also couldn’t help but feel surprised by his order. She was expecting death, but also to be humiliated like that? Azura could feel Olivia sobbing even harder against her chest than before, but the songstress knew there was no escaping what the summoner wanted. To comfort her, she gave Olivia a kiss on the hair on her forehead, since the dancer’s face was too low to reach now. After doing so, she grabbed Olivia by her shoulders and pushed her away a bit.

“I hate this as much as you, but there’s nothing we can do now.” She told Olivia as the girl stared at her with teary eyes. Azura quickly kissed her on the lips, then let go of her. She took a quick aside look at the summoner, then looked at the crowd. She told herself she performed in front of a much bigger crowd in the past, and that it would just be yet another performance, almost managing to convince herself. She started humming her beloved song to calm herself down, and her fingers moved towards the straps that were holding her dress together. A few quick pulls and they were undone, while Azura told herself she was revealing herself to a lover. Without the straps to keep it in place, the dress stopped hugging her body - with it coming off at her chest. She let the dress slide down her belly, her breasts bouncing free without the clothes that were binding them down. The songstress shifted on her feet as she got it past her hips, having to give it just a little push to make it go past it and uncover her sizeable butt. With the dress just barely clinging on to her body, she gave it one final tug and it fell down to her bare feet, folding together as she stepped over it. She looked at Olivia to check on on her, and saw the pink haired dancer staring at her body with some lust, but mostly regret - regret that she didn’t ask her out earlier. Azura felt her cheeks getting warm, caring more for Olivia’s opinion of her body than that of the crowd that was surely ogling her.

Azura’s fingers returned to her waist again, and she grabbed her thong. With another deep breath, she pulled it down, uncovering her clearly shaved pussy. She continued to pull them down, syncing it with a dance that resurfaced in her mind. Eventually, it reached her feet, and she easily pulled it off while doing a few steps of her dance, then threw the thong away, and it flew towards the crowd. She realized what she did as she followed it with her eyes, but decided it was fine. She grabbed the end of one of her shoulder-length gloves, but before she could take it off, Kiran interrupted her. “That’s enough, Azura.” She turned back towards Olivia, and approached the girl that was in love with her. “It’s your turn now, love.” She told her, and Olivia managed to nod in reply. Azura pushed her gently towards the center of the stage, and Olivia walked there, shaking slightly as she did.

Olivia’s heart was beating rapidly, and she felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. The knowledge that everyone had their eyes locked onto her was almost too much for her, and she searched her mind for a way to counter it. Her mind came across one of her earliest memories as a dancer - when she tried working at a brothel. She didn’t stay even a single night there, with her shyness making it impossible for her to be of service , but they did teach her a strip dance. She never expected it to be useful, save for maybe when she found a lover. Now, in a cruel twist of fate she would have to use it just after she did found one. Closing her eyes, the dancer recalled the movement to her mind, and once the first steps resurfaced there, she began her dance.

Olivia regarded her movement as a bit sloppy, but it didn’t matter that much. She basically flowed through the air, her moves clean - and just as sexual as they were beautiful. She knew the moves from the dance she practiced with Azura were sneaking in, but they fit almost perfectly. Eventually, after dancing her way around the whole stage, she undid the strap that was holding the cloth over her tits in place. It fell down, yet she didn’t reveal herself yet - using the ribbon hanging from her wrists as a curtain as she spun. She did a few more spins, her boobs bouncing wildly as she twirled around, and eventually moved the cloth away, her huge breasts free for everyone to see. At that point a blush reappeared on her face, and she looked away from the crowd, her pink eyes meeting up with Azura’s golden. The warm and loving look Azura gave her was enough for her to carry on with her dance. Facing the crowd again, Olivia loosened the straps on her skirt and started another series of complicated dance moves. With each step she took, the skirt moved a bit lower on her hips, until eventually it simply fell off. Olivia wanted it to happen that way, since she knew she didn’t have the courage to take it off directly. As it fell, she felt like everyone was staring at her snatch and the small bush of hair over it. Her face went redder than her hair as she felt the cold air brushing against her pussy lips, instantly freezing in her dance. It was too much for her, and she simply couldn’t continue it - besides, she already took off what mattered the most. She undid the clasps on her armbands, and the piece of cloth she used for her dance fell off as well, leaving her just in her gauntlets, her socks and her shoes. She bowed deeply, marking the end of her dance, and returned to where Azura was standing. As they stood together, she could feel Azura’s fingers brushing against her pussy, and she blushed yet again. She didn’t stop her from doing that, only wishing the two of them could have been doing that alone.

Kiran couldn’t help but smile as he saw what Azura was doing, but it was no time for that. “Go to where the nooses are.” He told them, and the dancers obeyed. They stopped on a big trapdoor right beneath them, Olivia grabbing Azura’s hand and squeezing it hard. Kiran put the noose around Azura’s neck first, not without some struggle with her very long hair, and not without stopping a few times to grope her tits. Since Olivia’s hair was tied up in a ponytail, it didn’t cause him as much trouble. Instead of going for the dancer’s boobs, he delved his fingers inside her pussy, finding it was wet from Azura’s earlier touch. After confirming that both nooses were set correctly, he pulled the lever and their trapdoor opened.

For a short moment, Azura felt weightless, as if she was floating. The sudden falling sensation and the painful bite of the rope that started to crush her windpipe replaced that right away, with the sudden jolt breaking her fall her and Olivia’s hands were separated, each of them swinging in the opposite direction. Her lips opened, trying to call another familiar melody so she could calm herself, but no voice came out - only her saliva leaked out of the opening, wetting her veil. Her long legs started to kick as she instinctively searched for some support, but she quickly got them in control. It hurt her, but so far it wasn’t anything compared to the strain on her body that came after using her medallion. The pressure in her lungs was slowly increasing, and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. She hung for a moment almost motionlessly as the rope dug further into her neck, then an idea came. This was her last performance - she could make it more entertaining. The songstress twisted her legs again, sending her body into a twirl on the noose. It was harder than usual, each move feeling like it required far more energy than usual, but she also started moving her hands, her body moving in some sort of a dance routine. Her naked pussy flashed at the crowd as she moved forwards and backwards, her face turning red from all the strain on her body. With all her energy refocused into her suspended dance, she couldn’t use it to keep the rest of her body in check. At one point she felt her bladder coming off, piss running down her long legs - some of it soaking into her sock - and dripping from her bare toes. Soon after, Azura tried moving her body into another dance position, but her limbs refused. Her dance was finished off by her entire body giving a few violent twitches as she lost control over it. Her golden eyes glazed over as her body returned to its earlier stabilized position, this time completely still.

Olivia wasn’t as accepting of her death as her lover. From the very moment she fell, her hands darted up to the rope, pulling at it in a futile attempt of helping herself. She thought it helped a bit, but her hands soon gave out and she slumped down again. She started to kick wildly with her legs, one shoe falling off as she was desperately searching for any support. Her hands started clawing away at the noose around her neck, but it was far too sturdy to give in like that. As she was swinging, she was very aware of how her breasts were bouncing with her each move, her nipples finally stiffening against the cold air. Her earlier wetness persisted into her hanging, only increasing as her thrashing turned her so that she was facing Azura. Her beloved was dancing beautifully, and Olivia could feel a familiar heat starting in her loins as she watched. It only encouraged her further to continue her struggle, tears flashing in her eyes when Azura finally slumped still for good. With loneliness suddenly striking her, and her earlier arousal, she suddenly let go of the noose with one hand, rubbing her thighs together and bringing the hand to touch her pussy. Most of her tension was released within a few touches and rubs, her pussy juices oozing down her legs and getting caught by her socks. But with her muscles suddenly loosened by pleasure, she took away any resistance that she had against the noose. Her throat was fully crushed, and Olivia cursed her moment of lust as the pain in her neck was strengthened. Her limbs went limp almost immediately after, leaving her with additional sexual tension she had no way of releasing. She opened her mouth, her tongue sliding out as her body started to shut off. The pussy juices on her socks were joined by the contents of her bladder, but she didn't notice that - her mind focusing fully on Azura in her final moments.

The heroes were watching with mixed emotions as two of them - a pair that was fairly well-liked and respected - was stripped basically naked, hanging to their deaths. While some were outraged, Soleil was rubbing herself through her leggings - aroused even if she knew one of the women was her grandmother. She was joined by another woman in her lust, a Lyn with a bow. Soleil’s eyes moved to the woman, briefly considering hitting on her, but the girl’s passionate and yet dreamy expression as she touched herself made her reconsider. The almost crazed look on her face seemed a bit too off for her.

Others weren't touching themselves, but still watched carefully. Ninian couldn't believe two dancers that she considered friends were simply taken away like that - and yet she couldn't shake the effect Azura’s final, beautiful dance had on her. She found herself stealing glances at Eliwood, whose hand she was holding as they watched. He seemed interested, and the bulge in his pants was even more telling. She traced a line on his penis through his pants with a finger of her free hand, an idea forming in her mind. She wasn't alone in these kind of thoughts - they were flashing in the minds of many, including a Julia, a Mia and an Eirika. Overall, most of the watchers seemed fine with the show.

With both of the hanged bodies having gone motionless, Kiran faced the crowd again. “These two won't be the only ones to die now. I can tolerate many things, but one that I cannot is treason. And if someone is staring at me with hatred, barely controlling the urge to strike then I cannot let them live. Come here, Elincia!”

The green-haired princess shivered as she heard her name being spoken out by the summoner. She realized Kiran was talking about her, but didn’t want to believe it - she didn’t want to die, and especially not in front of a crowd. She cursed her past self for the moment she was considering attacking the summoner, then scolded herself mentally. His actions were only confirming that it would have been the correct choice! With that in mind, she straightened up, trying not to show any signs of fear as she walked towards the stage. She wanted to at least try to resist him for as long as she could.

Her prideful walk slowed down as she approached the stage, the fear creeping up in her mind making her go slower in spite of her plans. She ascended the stairs in the front, and stood in what she hoped was a confrontational pose.

“Hand over your sword, you won’t be needing it anymore.” It pained her to be separated from the sword that belonged to her family for generations, but she had to obey an order like that. She handed over the Amiti, and Kiran inspected it with some curiosity, examining both its sharpness and the golden adornments at the base of it. He put it down for later use, then looked at Elincia again. “Take off your clothes.” Elincia knew this was coming, so she was prepared mentally for that. Without dropping her stern expression, she removed her shoulder pads and the reinforced piece over her chest. She removed her gauntlets as well, then undid her belt . Her hands went to the hem of her battle dress, but then she stopped. It was only a brief moment of hesitation, but it emphasized that her calmness was only a mask. Without a belt or the chestguard to hold the dress together, it came off fairly easily, leaving her in her yellow undershirt, pants of the same color that were hugging her thick ass and thighs just by her skin, and white overknee boots. Her hands went towards the boots now, and as she removed them it was revealed that her pants were shorts, long enough to fit into her boots but stopping just over her knees. Now she stopped once more, her eyes going towards the audience. She knew some of heroes enjoyed watching the dancers die, and she knew they would also enjoy her death, but exposing herself like that in front of so many people was a barrier she had troubles crossing. Going over the people looking at her, she noticed Ike among them. She had no way of knowing if he was the Ike she knew, but she hoped he was. With her eyes focused on him, she found the courage to continue undressing. Grabbing the hem of her undershirt, she pulled it upwards, carrying all the way to her head. Her round shaped flesh orbs jiggled as she pulled it over her head, presenting them to everyone. She was still looking straight at Ike, his stare encouraging her to continue. With that, she grabbed her shorts and pulled them down. She shielded herself with her legs while pulling them off, and then her slightly hairy slit was revealed to all. She closed her eyes as she felt hungry stares all over her.

Because of that, she didn’t notice as Kiran approached her, only learning that when he shoved her to the side. She opened her eyes as she crashed into an open pair of stocks, a small bruise showing on her belly. She understood what was expected of her, yet she didn’t do it - with this it was obvious what he’d do next, and she was not ready for that. Kiran had to come closer and force both her head and her hands through the holes before being able to lock her in. With that done, he returned and picked up her sword from the spot he left it in - but she couldn’t see that he did that. He freed his cock from his robes, and moved it towards her ass - with the way she was bent, it was just lining up perfectly with his dick. He forced it into her tight, virgin asshole, and Elincia cried out in pain. She wasn’t expecting him to do that, and she cried out in pain, her calm mask finally broken. He kept it still for a moment, letting her ass stretch a bit so that it could accommodate him, then pushed his cock further in. Elincia cried out again, the pain in her anus continuing with Kiran’s every thrust.

Once Kiran’s full length was in, he pulled back, then rammed it in again, answered by another cry from Elincia. Since he was holding her sword in one hand, he could only use one hand to stabilize her as he grabbed her by the waist. Within a few more pushes her ass was stretched enough that he could pump in and out at a comfortable pace, while still feeling very tight. With that in place, he could finally use her sword. Her breasts were hanging down from her chest, gravity pulling at them and stretching them out a bit. He couldn’t see them well, so he bent over a bit, moving his hand from her chest to one of her breasts, getting a feel of where it was. With that in mind, he could easily guide the other hand to the base of her breast, Elincia feeling some fear as she felt the cold metal pressed against her skin. While pulling on her nipple with his free hand, he moved the sword up her body, slicing easily through meat and fat, with the breast remaining in his hand. Elincia couldn’t understand what just happened, the sudden lightness of her chest not clueing her in. Only when Kiran repeated the process with her other breast did she understand, bitter tears flowing from her eyes. She didn’t consider her breasts anything special, but for them to be taken away just like that was too much for her.

Holding both of her breasts in one hand, Kiran blew his load inside her ass. Elincia’s sobs increased in frequency as his hot semen shot up her bowels. Kiran leaned back as he pulled out, his hand grabbing the bloodied sword again. As Elincia let out a relieved sigh, he forced the sword into her snatch, burying it all the way in to the handle. Elincia let out a bloodcurdling scream as her sword easily sliced through her sex. It kept cutting through her hymen, her cervix, and went straight through her womb. It slid all the way through her, coming out of her mouth. By chance, the blade didn’t cut any vitals, and Elincia was fully conscious as the tip sliced through her lips on the way out. Her body started jerking wildly, but with the stocks holding her in place it didn’t help that much.

Kiran was fully satisfied with the outcome, enjoying the extreme pain showing on Elincia’s face. He realized that while this method of dealing with prospective rebels wasn’t very efficient, at least some of them would get intimidated enough to give up - and it was also way too enjoyable. Watching her slowly bleed out from her wounds probably wouldn’t be that entertaining, but he intended to do that anyways - and the heroes had to stay and watch as well.

Elincia’s prolonged suffering continued for some time. The pain was far too much for her, and she was simply wishing for someone to kill her, as it was the only way the pain would stop. Her eyes was moving from a hero to a hero, trying to beg them to finish her off. Her wish was finally answered as a Lyn drew her bow and aimed it straight at her. The arrow cut through the band on Elincia’s forehead, sinking deep into her brain. She tried to mouth a silent ‘thank you’, but couldn’t do it because of the sword in her mouth. Her suffering was finally over as her body finally gave out. Her body went limp, kept in place only by the stocks she was in.

Lyn was telling herself she did it for the poor, suffering woman on the stage, but deep down she knew it was a lie. She had been touching herself when the dancers were swinging, earning her first orgasm after being summoned there then - she had come to this world earlier that day. As she watched Elincia expire, her hand sunk between her thighs again - the knowledge that it was her arrow that ended Elincia’s life turned out to be even more arousing than just watching Azura and Olivia die earlier. She could feel the summoner looking at her, and the crowd suddenly seemed distant to her. Some part of her was wishing the man would pick her as his next victim, her loins firing up even more as she thought of that, but her mind then had another idea. She continued to touch herself while thinking of it, her eyes looking straight at Kiran as he let Elincia’s body out of the stocks. She came when Elincia’s body crashed to the ground, moaning loudly as others stared at her.

Soleil congratulated herself on not hitting on the nearby archer as she watched her kill Elincia and then touch herself again. She didn’t find that prolonged suffering very hot, and was thankful she could return to her room. She’d probably pick a one-night stand if she wanted, but the preserved corpse waiting for her was also a viable alternative. She hummed happily as she considered both options, as the waves of heroes started trailing off to their rooms.

Sharena walked up to the stage, and asked the summoner: “Did I do good?” Kiran gave her a nod as he walked down, and she found the courage to ask another question. “What about that girl who killed Elincia? Do you plan to punish her for that?” Kiran was wondering that himself - why didn’t he simply kill the girl for going against his plan? “I can always do that later. Honestly, I found her a bit… interesting, perhaps?” Sharena opened her mouth in surprise - she didn’t expect Kiran not to take an opportunity to kill a girl like that. She decided it was enough, and walked away. As she walked, she could hear heroes talking about what happened. The surprising amount of positivity she was picking up calmed her down a bit - such reception to Kiran’s show opened more possibilities for Kiran, so he probably wouldn’t kill her anytime soon.

Kiran decided to leave the bodies on the stage, taking Elincia’s breasts with him as he left. He assumed that the bodies would get picked up by some heroes willing to use them, also raising their opinion of him in the process. He was right - the next morning, all three bodies had already been taken, thoroughly abused during the night.


End file.
